villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Juzaburo Namba
Juzaburo Namba is the CEO of Namba Heavy Industries and one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Build. He is a wealthy businessman who collaborates with Faust to start a war between the three nations of Japan as part of a plan for all of Japan to be unified under one state. He was portrayed by Akira Hamada, who previously portrayed Mr. Titan in Kamen Rider Stronger. History Alliance with Faust Juzaburo met with Gentoku Himuro in a bathhouse to see if Prime Minister Himuro of Touto was interested in the Rider System's manufacturing plans. Gentoku informed Namba him that the Prime Minister Himuro remained uninterested in the weapon. Namba then reminded Gentoku that his company had invested a lot of money in Faust and that the Rider System's power would allow Touto to rise as a global military power structure with, threatening to reveal the Rider System plans to Hokuto and Seito if a deal was not reached. After Blood Stalk stole the Pandora Box and delivered it to him, Namba informed him that he intended to reverse engineer the Box's power source to put his company in the lead in weapons manufacturing. However, the two then discovered that the Fullbottles Stalk had stolen were fakes, saved for the Octopus and Light Fullbottles. Backing Seito Namba later backed Seito and its Prime Minister Masakuni Mido, planning for them to inherit Japan. With the majority of Hokuto's forces attacking Touto, Seito launched a succesful of Hokuto before declaring war on Touto once Hoktuo was conquered by Seito. After Kamen Rider Rogue was defeated by Kamen Rider Build, Masakuni decided to honor the outcome the battle and have Seito turn over the Fullbottles and Pandora Box. Hearing of this, Namba had Blood Stalk kill Mido and transfer his face onto him so he could replace the Prime Minister and wage war against Touto with the full might of Namba Heavy Industries. When Kamen Rider Evol used the Pandora Box to create the Pandora Tower, Juzaburo watched on horrified and sent Nariaki Utsumi to go stop him, but Evol simply shot away his subordinate. Following this, Evol claimed to Namba that he created the Pandora Tower as a monument to Namba Heavy Industries' power. Though unnerved, Namba accepted Evol's explanation. He later gave a speech to the citizens of Touto as they were being invaded by Seito's forces, declaring that all of Japan would be soon reunified and that they would become a world superpower once reunited under one state. After Evolt possessed Sento's body, he confessed to Namba and Utsumi his true origins as the being that annihilated all life on Mars, though stated that he only intended to gain back his original power. Still suspicious, Namba sent the Washio brothers to keep an eye on Evolt when he went to retrieve the Pandora Box from Ryuga Banjou and Kazumi Sawatari. Death After assuming his final form, Evolt takes the form of a copy of Soichi Isurugi and returns to Namba. He declares to the war profiteer that he will be the new leader of Seito, though offers to allow Namba to keep his spot as Prime Minister. Namba refuses, so Evolt gives Namba a day to think it over. Not wanting to give up his power, Namba sends Nariaki Utsumi, the Washio brothers and a squad of Hard Guardians to go kill him, declaring to Evolt via tablet that "this is his answer". Not fazed by Namba's refusal, Evolt teleports everyone to a barren battlefield, assumes his Black Hole form and kills all of Namba's forces, save for Utsumi. After fighting off the Kamen Riders when they arrive, Evol opens up a portal to Namba's office and travels through to confront him. Pleading for his life to be spared, Namba offers up his company to Evol if he lets him live. Amused by Namba's cowardice, Evol states he loves how disgusting humans are and gives Namba a hug. Namba lowers his guard, only for Evol to kill him by disintegrating his body. Personality While keeping up a good reputation in public as a friendly arms manufacturer and the supplier of the Guardian robots to each of the three nations, Juzaburo is in truth a power-hungry war profiteer whose only goal is to create an immortal Namba Empire with which to dominate the world. To this end Namba was willing to abduct children and indoctrinate them to be completely loyal to him before arranging for them to assume prominent positions in society. He also collaborates with Faust to instigate a war between the three nations of Japan to see which is worthy of unifying Japan. Though mainly profit desiring to profit off of conflict, Namba also seems to hold nationalistic views and has expressed desires to transform Japan into a global superpower. TRivia *Juzaburo Namba is similar to Takaaki Tenjo from Kamen Rider Amazons, as both are elderly, non-action antagonists who are presidents of the companies (Namba Heavy Industries and Nozama Pharmacy, respectively) that are behind the villainous factions of their series. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Mastermind Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Non-Action Category:Power Hungry Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Extortionists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Pure Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Jingoist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Spy Category:Deal Makers Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant